


Attack on Titan: Project Rampage

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ランペイジ | Rampage
Genre: Crossover, Swearing, Universe Blending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Humanity is desperate to fight the titans, but in their desperation they've foolishly created monsters that could be worse than any of the titans put together.And they're going to go on a rampage.





	Attack on Titan: Project Rampage

_Become the saviors of humanity, and finally put an end to the Titans._  
  
Those were the immortal words etched into the souls and hearts of a secret government project designed to breed their own brand of Titan shifters to fight them back. Out of all of the candidates, three civilians were ultimately chosen as perfect for their roles.   
  
George was a metalworker from Wall Maria. While he wasn't forging the swords needed for the ODMG equipment, he was contracted by the military from time to time with other metalwork. Elizabeth, known as Lizzie by her two 'co-workers' as she put it, was of noble birth. While her family protested her involvement, she insisted she participate for the betterment of humanity. Ralph was the last candidate, a small business owner who recently found a boon in profits after Wall Maria fell.  
  
These three made up the core of the Rampage Program. Almost each day they would come together for all sorts of tests and experiments, and had managed to kindle something of a friendship. They sat together in the laboratory, chatting idly with one another.  
  
"I cannot believe my husband has the gall to suspect what I'm doing," Lizzie huffed angrily. "I keep telling him over and over that it's for the betterment of humanity and that it's a secret." Ralph shook his head a little in amusement.  
  
"My daughter's the opposite," He replied. "She's basically swooning because I'm leaving the shop with her basically while this project thing goes on. I just hope I don't come home to catch her with a man."  
  
"Or men," George noted, grinning cheekily at his coworker. The metalworker began laughing at Ralph's indignant spluttering, and Lizzie snorted and hit her friend on the arm.  
  
"Oh George,  _really?_  Behave yourself, you'll give poor Ralph nightmares of his beloved daughter surrounded by a bunch of pigs, likely from the military police all things considered, and leaving his shop all alone unattended. Although I can't say which scenario is worse: the shop or his daughter?" She gave Ralph a wicked smile as George roared with laughter, and the shop owner rolled his eyes a little.  
  
"Har har har, very funny you two. And I'll have you know that--" He was cut off by the sound of bells, and all of their eyes widened and looked out towards the door. "Th-...The bells..." Ralph murmured in disbelief.  
  
Lizzie's voice was hushed with fear as she spoke. "But that means...the Titans have breached Wall Rose..." The door to the lab burst open, and they all jumped as they saw Doctor Veronica adjust her lopsided glasses with her free hand, her hair spilling out of her buns.  
  
"You three! It's time." They stiffened, and she handed each of them a vial of green liquid. "It's not fully prepared yet, but we have no other choice. Drink this and save us all."  
  
George eyed the vial. "What'll it do to us?"  
  
The scientist shook her head frantically. "George, the Titans are coming! Just drink the damn thing already! You signed up for this didn't you? You wanted to become a 'savior of humanity'. Well saving humanity means drinking that vial!"  
  
There was a brief silence, before as one they downed the vials of green liquid, Lizzie shuddering a little. "Ugh, it tastes disgusting- _urghk!_ " She coughed, slumping against the wall as she gave a violent shiver.  
  
Ralph dropped the vial, the glass shattering as he clutched his face. "What did…you give us?!" He groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes. George heaved, covering his face with his hand, unaware that brown fur was growing on it.  
  
Dr. Veronica's eyes widened as she stepped back from the transforming humans as they began growing in size. She quickly left the lab and ran out of the building as they burst from the ceiling. A giant brown ape, a giant green lizard, and a giant blue wolf were soon standing above her.  
  
George pounded his chest and roared along his comrades; Lizzie blew a stream of fire into the air; Ralph howled into the sky. The sound of explosions and screaming caught the monster's attention, and the turned to see Colossal Titan's massive form towering over the wall. The Armored Titan had broken through the boulder securing Wall Rose. Snarling, the three monsters set off in a dead sprint towards the incoming Titan horde.  
  
"Oh my god..." Dr. Veronica said, watching them go off. "We've created monsters. "  
  
\----------  
  
On the battlefield, Mikasa Ackerman propelled herself forward with her Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear, easily slicing apart two lesser Titans as Eren Jaeger stared at the Armored Titan advancing towards them, uncaring that the ground beneath him was rumbling.  
  
"I was hoping you two would come back..." He said aloud, causing his teammates to pause. "I was hoping you two would be foolish enough to come back! NOW I CAN FINALLY SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" He raised his hand to his mouth, but just before he bit into it, Mikasa grabbed him and carried him off.  
  
"Eren! Move!" He barely had time to register Mikasa's words as George, Lizzie, and Ralph barreled past, trampling anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in their way as horses and carts were sent flying into the air by the monsters.  
  
"What... the hell... are those...?" He wondered aloud. The appearance of these monsters took the Armored and Colossal Titan aback a little, based on their confused and shocked body language. The Scout Corps watched with awe and confusion as the three monsters tore through the Titans, but they quickly recovered.  
  
"I don't know what the hell those things are, but as long as they don't attack us, they're allies!" Commander Erwin announced, raising his sword. "ALL UNITS! KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL ALL OF THE TITANS ARE GONE!"   
  
The Scout Corps hollered their battle cry as a crack of yellow lightning slammed down onto Eren, and through the smoke, the Rogue Titan bellowed in fury as he sprinted towards the Armored Titan.   
  
The war for Wall Rose was on.  
  
The Colossal Titan looked down at the advancing monsters, and grunted as George leaped into the air, latching into the giant Titan and began climbing up the beast. The Colossal Titan raised his arm to strike at the giant ape, but George was too fast, clambering onto his shoulders and rearing his feet back, giving a hellacious kick that stumble the mighty Titan, moving to avoid the giant hand clapping against the giant Titan's nape.   
  
The Armored Titan briefly looked over at his companion, before turning his attention back towards the Rogue Titan, shifting into a fighting stance, the two staring at each other before Ralph rocketed out of nowhere and tackled the armored creature to the ground. The Rogue Titan was taken aback as the giant wolf viciously scratched and bit at the Armored Titan, snarling in his face.  
  
The Armored Titan grunted in surprise and threw the wolf off of him, standing up only to be met by the Rogue Titan crashing into him and latching into his arm.   
  
The Colossal Titan roared as Lizzie clambered up his front, and the two monsters were ejected off of the giant Titan's being as hot steam billowed from his body, superheating himself and sending the two monsters crashing onto the ground.  
  
Lizzie was unfazed to the heat and inhaled. George roared in anger as the small Titans bit into him. Grabbing one of them, he bit into its whole upper half and swallowed it in one gulp before swinging one of his arms, batting Titans away easily, sending them flying across the district and slamming into buildings.  
  
"What power!" Hange yelled in delight. "I hope when this is over we get a chance to study these beautiful creatures!" Her eyes widened as Lizzie shot a stream of fire at the Colossal Titan, engulfing the giant beast in a giant torrent of flames. The Colossal Titan roared in pain and began stumbling forward. "Oh my god..."   
  
Commander Erwin watched the chaotic fight out of the corner of his eye. "DON'T BE DISTRACTED!" He bellowed. "OUR OBJECTIVE IS TO ASSIST EREN AND THE MONSTERS! ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!"   
  
The Survey Corps launched into action, speeding right into the chaotic mess as the Armored Titan howled in agony as the Rogue Titan wrenched his arm back.  _"That's right.."_  Eren thought to himself.  _"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING ARM SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!_  The Rogue Titan bellowed furiously cranking the arm back more, the armor cracking and blood spurting.  
  
The Armored Titan slowly rose to his feet, and roared as he slammed Eren down over and over again, desperately trying to free his arm. Mikasa's eyes narrowed, and blitzed into the fray, slashing the back of the Armored Titan's knee and eliciting another roar of pain, the armored beast falling to one knee. Ralph sniffed the air, and licked his lips as the scent of blood hit his nostrils. With an enraged howl, he eagerly tore into the Titan's weakened leg joint, shredding flesh and muscle with his claws before clamping down with his fangs.  
  
The Rogue Titan roared as he cranked the Armored Titan's arm even further.  _"Just a little more!"_  Eren thought. The Armored Titan screamed in pain as as one, the Rogue Titan tore off his arm and Ralph ripped his leg off. The Rogue Titan bellowed in victory as Ralph kept up his viciously assault, tearing at the weakened armor in an attempt to rip it off the Titan.   
  
The burning Colossal Titan howled in pain, and slowly raised his foot before slamming it down on the ground. The ground cracked and shattered, the giant lizard and ape lost their footing and toppled down to the ground. The Colossal Titan raised his arm and swept it. Lizzie managed to rise to her feet as the Colossal Titan's attack to score a direct hit, blood and teeth splattering with the giant lizard sent flying, crashing into the Rogue Titan and Ralph.  
  
George began climbing the Colossal Titan again, the searing pain of the Titan's body heat only fueling his attempt to go after the Colossal Titan's nape again. The gigantic Titan reached behind him, finally managing to grab the writhing ape.  
  
Slowly, the giant beast turned around and raised the hand holding George high into the air. Everyone watched as the Colossal Titan swung his hand over Wall Rose and pitched George directly across the wall, the ape's screams of pain were drowned out as he crashed onto the ground, dust flying into the air.  
  
The Rogue Titan focused his attention back towards the Armored Titan, and roared as he began pulling at the armored plates, eager to rip them off the disabled Titan. The Colossal Titan turned towards his comrade, and slowly began making his way to help the downed Titan.  
  
Ralph and Lizzie roared at the titanic beast, the wolf taking a deep breath before unleashing his Super Howl. Windows across the entirety of Wall Rose shattered as the Colossal Titan was pushed back by the wall of sound, and Lizzie once again sent a gout of flames at the hulking beast. The Colossal Titan roared in agony as he was once again set aflame.  
  
The Rogue Titan bellowed in fury as he finally ripped off one of the armor plates, the Armored Titan bellowing in agony.  _"That's it! SCREAM! SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT!! BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE YOU'LL GET TO DO IT YOU GOD DAMN TRAITOR!"_  Eren bellowed out in anger, before the Rogue Titan finally exposed the other Titan's nape, and ripped it off to reveal and terrified Reiner.   
  
George opened his eyes and roared in pain as Titans began gnawing at him. He furiously threw the annoying pests off and looked up at the wall, steam and smoke billowing into the sky as the fight raged on the other side. Gritting his teeth, the ape howled and latched onto the wall, climbing his way up to rejoin the fight.  
  
Ralph paused, and sniffed the air a little. The wolf licked his lips and growled hungrily, turning around and charging towards Eren and Reiner. "What the hell is it doing?" Questioned Armin, and the Survey Corps watched as the wolf shoved the Rogue Titan away, ripping the Titan shifter out of the steaming corpse and staring down at the human.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened with terror as Ralph shoved the screaming Reiner into his mouth, chewing a moment before swallowing. "What... what the hell... they... THEY EAT HUMANS?!" Screamed Armin in disbelief. Mikasa glanced up at the wall, and took a step back, pointing up.  
  
"Look."  
  
They all followed where she was pointing, and everyone watched in terrified awe as George held a fistful of Military Police soldiers in his hand, and he tossed them up into the air before catching them in his mouth, swallowing them whole and grinning to himself a little. The ape focused his attention back at the Colossal Titan, zeroing in on his exposed nape.  
  
The ape beat his burnt chest and roared into the air, before launching himself off of the wall and right into the Colossal Titan's back. The Titan grunted and staggered, bellowing as George furiously tore at the flesh to expose the human hiding underneath. Betholdt looked up in horror as the ape ripped him out of the Colossal Titan's nape, and he ignored the human's screams as he was swallowed whole by the ape.  
  
"They... they eat humans but... but they attack Titans... just... just what are these creatures?!" Armin called out in disbelief, watching as the Colossal Titan's body fall onto the ground with a tremendous crash, smoke covering the whole battlefield.  
  
The Survey Corps watched as through the smoke, George, Lizzie, and Ralph. Beaten, bloodied, and burnt, but still alive, walked out into the open, staring hungrily at the third and final wall, and what lay beyond. "They're likely not going to stop until we're all dead." Mikasa noted.  
  
Commander Erwin's eyes narrowed, and pointed his sword at the monsters. "These are no ally to humanity! They may not be Titans, but they're still monsters! SURVEY CORPS! TAKE THESE MONSTERS DOWN WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! DEFEND HUMANITY TO THE BITTER END!"  
  
The Survey Corps roared a battle cry and fearlessly sped off towards the monsters as Lizzie spat out a stream of fire towards the charging soldiers. They effortlessly dodged around the flames as the Rogue Titan burst onto the scene, delivering a thunderous hook to Ralph's right side, blood and teeth flying as the blue wolf was sent careening off to the side.  
  
George beat his chest again and sprinted towards the Rogue Titan, locking their hands together in a test of strength. Lizzie screeched as the green lizard swatted into the air, batting aside a few military police members before Mikasa sped by, cutting a large gash in her stomach. Lizzie howled in agony as she blew a stream of fire at humanity's last line of defense, Conny and Jean quickly moving to the side as a few of their comrades got bathed in fire.  
  
Ralph slowly rose to his feet, and shook his head before hearing a voice right next to him. "Hey big bad wolf!" The wolf's eyes flicked down towards Hange. "Sorry I gotta do this to you big fella! But I promise I'll take good care of your body and study you loads, okay?" The wolf snarled, but Hange effortlessly zipped away, slashing at the wolf's throat with her blades.  
  
His eyes widened as blood trickled down his front, staining the white fur red as he gave a gurgled howl. Hange watched in awe as Ralph began shrinking down until a bloodied and human Ralph was curled up on the ground, shivering. "What the hell!? These creatures are human too!? Just what on earth is going on!?" Hange cried out.  
  
The Rogue Titan roared as the ape pushed him back.  _"He's stronger than he looks! I may not win this!"_  Eren thought to himself as George managed to shove the Rogue Titan onto his back and sprawling away. Standing, the Rogue Titan glared at George.  _"No...I can't lose here. I never managed to get my revenge on those bastard traitors thanks to these monsters...and if I can't get my revenge on them. THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET IT ON YOU!!"_  The Rogue Titan bellowed in righteous fury, sprinting towards the ape as the berserk Titan shoulder tackled the giant mammal.   
  
George put up his hands to halt the Rogue Titan, but snorted in surprise as he was pushed back, feet skidding across the ground before Eren screamed in anger, clocking George in the jaw and sending the ape spiraling into the wall. The Rogue Titan watched as through the dust, the ape began climbing the wall again.  _"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU FUCKING MONKEY!?"_ The Rogue Titan climbed up after the ape, bellowing as he reached the top before a cannon George picked up slammed into the side of his head.   
  
Crawling up on the top of the wall, the Rogue Titan and George stood tall, bellowing into the sky before sprinting at one another as the city below slowly turned into a raging inferno thanks to Lizzie's fire.  
  
Lizzie screamed as the scout corps cut into her more and more, batting a few soldiers into the inferno raging all around her. Mikasa's eyes narrowed at the giant lizard, and latched onto one of the few standing buildings and propelled herself forward.  _"Nearly out of gas."_  She commented to herself.  _"Have to take this thing down in one clean hit."_  The young soldier screamed forward, spinning like a deadly top before slashing open the lizard's throat.  
  
The giant monster gurgled, falling to her knees before she shrunk down. The shivering and naked form of Elizabeth greeted her, and Mikasa turned her attention to the top of the wall where George and Eren were having their showdown.  _"Eren. Be safe."_  
  
Eren and George were having an all-out slugfest. When Eren hit George in the gut, forcing the ape to cough up some blood, George responded in kind by smashing his fist across the Rogue Titan's jaw, nearly breaking it off with his powerful blow.   
  
The two beasts exchanged blows back and forth, George snarling at the Rogue Titan as he lumbered forward.  _"You may be stronger than I am, but there's one thing your dumb brain can't handle."_  Eren thought to himself.  
  
The Rogue Titan shifted into position as George broke into a sprint, the ape barreling towards the Rogue Titan in a final attempt to end this.  _"I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!"_  
  
Eren and the Rogue Titan howled in fury as they easily ducked under George's fist, and the Rogue Titan brought his knee up and smashed it into the ape's stomach. George's eyes widened, and he coughed out as the Rogue Titan clasped his hands together, smashing them against the ape's back.   
  
With a grunt, the Rogue Titan hauled the ape onto his shoulders, and with a triumphant bellow, launched him over the side of the wall again. George's bellows were drowned out as he crashed into the ground, dust flying into the air again.  
  
When Hange and the remaining Survey Corps got there, they weren't surprised to find George back in his human form. They all looked up at the Rogue Titan standing on the wall, and gave him a thumbs up as George was hauled away along with Ralph and Lizzie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from another site, but I figured I should share it everyone. I have a lot of works sitting on other places so I figured a bit more exposure wouldn't hurt. Thank you all for reading this, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
